


Podryw na poczwórnego loopa

by kasssumi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Post-Grand Prix Final, Season One Compliant, nikt nie jest hetero
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/kasssumi
Summary: [Seung-gil do JJ-a:] Z radością zobaczę się z tobą na mistrzostwach świata, no i podobają mi się mężczyźni.Seung-gil po zobaczeniu programu dowolnego JJ-a wsiadł w samolot, pojawił się na gali po GPF i zdecydował, że wprosi się jako osoba towarzysząca Kanadyjczyka na bankiet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fik powstał na podstawie tego tweeta (którego, niestety, autorka usunęła):   
> Seung-gil w całym (pierwszym) sezonie _Yuri!!! on ICE_ uśmiecha się tylko raz — oglądając JJ-a.
> 
> Podziękowania dla missMHO i theKasiaLin dla przejrzenie fika, a dla Negatywki za kibicowanie i pomoc z zakończeniem <3

Seung-gil nie planował przyjeżdżać – ba, przylatywać – do Barcelony na finał Grand Prix. Skupiał się na polepszaniu swoich zdolności, ucząc się nowych skoków, ucząc się skakać wyżej, ale także nadal ćwicząc to, co już umie, aby nigdy więcej nie spaprać poczwórnego loopa. 

Poczwórnego loopa, który JJ wylądował w swoim programie dowolnym.

Może nie było to idealne lądowanie, ale Seung-gil musiał przyznać, że JJ spróbował i udało mu się, a to już było sporo. Westchnął i, nie czekając nawet na wyniki, otworzył stronę linii lotniczych i zarezerwował nocny lot do Europy. Trenowanie trenowaniem, olimpiada olimpiadą, ale Pjongczang nie ucieknie, jeśli Seung-gil zrobi sobie krótką przerwę. 

Zanim zaczął się pakować, poczekał jednak na wyniki. Na jego ustach pojawił się uśmieszek, kiedy puszczano powtórkę niektórych fragmentów programu JJ-a i na każdym z nich miał minę wyrażającą wielką determinację. To też Seung-gil potrafił docenić. Pokiwał głową, kiedy zobaczył, że JJ przebił próg 200 punktów i to o całkiem sporo. Zostawił stream na laptopie, wziął komórkę ze sobą i zaczął się pakować.

sss

Oglądanie Viktora i Yuuriego na lodzie podczas gali było ciekawym przeżyciem. Jeszcze ciekawsza była rozmowa, jaką Seung-gil podsłuchał na korytarzu przed wejściem na trybuny, aby obejrzeć ich duet.

— Kup bilet z mojej karty, Isabello, naprawdę — mówił JJ, trzymając płaczącą dziewczynę w ramionach. — Jeśli twoja mama rzeczywiście czuje się tak źle, to lepiej, żebyś była z nią. 

— Ale obiecałam, że zostanę, żeby ci pomóc — powiedziała Isabella, odchylając się od piersi JJ-a, aby na niego spojrzeć. — Miałam być twoim wsparciem, nawet jako przyjaciółka, skoro już nie jesteśmy razem.

JJ uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko i pstryknął ją pod brodą.

— I byłaś. Ale teraz twoja mama potrzebuje cię bardziej. Ja jestem już po zawodach. — Otarł jej policzki z łez. — Wracaj i pozdrów ją ode mnie. Ja sobie poradzę. 

Isabella poklepała go lekko po twarzy.

— Trzymaj się z dala od szampana, bo skończysz jak Yuuri rok temu — powiedziała, uśmiechając się lekko.

Uśmiech JJ-a stał się jeszcze szerszy.

— Dance-off z Chrisem na rurze byłby ciekawy — powiedział, czym rozśmieszył Isabellę, a zaciekawił Seung-gila. — Chociaż nie wiem, czy rozebrałbym się równie chętnie, co Yuuri i Chris, skoro nie miałbym dla kogo.

Seung-gil nie miał wątpliwości, że byłoby przyjemnie być osobą, dla której JJ się rozbiera... Uwiedziony poczwórnym loopem; życie Seung-gila było naprawdę groteskowe.

Kiedy znowu zajrzał za róg, Isabelli i JJ-a już nie było.

sss

Po występie Viktora i Yuuriego, kiedy wrzawa na trybunach nadal trwała w najlepsze, Seung-gil w końcu został zauważony. Sara zaczęła entuzjastycznie do niego machać i przepychać się w jego kierunku, ciągnąc za sobą brata i Emila. Inni łyżwiarze, którzy nie występowali, zaczęli rozglądać się, skąd taki raban. JJ siedział w połowie drogi między Sarą a Seung-gilem, ale też był jednym z tych, którzy go zobaczyli, i uśmiechnął się do niego chytrze. Być może myślał o tym, że był kolejną osobą, która w tym sezonie potrafiła wylądować poczwórnego loopa, co sprawiało, że Seung-gil był coraz mniej wyjątkowy – cała obecność Seung-gila w mediach otaczających serię Grand Prix była zbudowana na tym, że Seung-gil jako pierwszy w tym sezonie potrafił ten skok wykonać. 

Seung-gil nie pozostał mu dłużny i na jego wargach również pojawił się uśmieszek. Widział kątem oka, jak Sara wciąga ostro powietrze w płuca i zasłania usta dłonią – niewątpliwie w reakcji na jego uśmiech. O wiele bardziej przejął się tym, że JJ zagwizdał cicho i Seung-gil miał nadzieję, że to również na jego widok. Ponieważ JJ nie oderwał od niego wzroku i przyglądał się, jak Seung-gil zbliża się do niego, mógł mieć nadzieję, że właśnie tak było.

Seung-gil pierwszy dotarł do swojego celu i usiadł obok JJ-a – zapewne na miejscu, które zajmowałaby Isabella. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że dookoła nie ma zbyt wielu osób; łyżwiarze zbierali się w grupy i w tych grupach wszędzie chodzili i zajmowali miejsca. JJ nie był typem samotnika, ale Seung-gilowi odpowiadało to, że inni go izolują – może nie była to miła myśl, ale Seung-gil przyjechał tu dla niego, a nie dla innych.

Może i znajomość z JJ-em nie przyniesie mu korzyści w kwestii treningu, ale cóż. Przyjemność również może mu pomóc w dotarciu do celu.

Sara jeszcze się do nich przepychała, więc moment, aby porozmawiać z JJ-em, stawał się coraz krótszy. Seung-gil złagodził trochę swój uśmiech, patrząc na JJ-a, który wyglądał na nieco zdziwionego, że Seung-gil przysiadł się do niego, a nie szedł dalej do Sary.

— Z radością zobaczę się z tobą na mistrzostwach świata, no i podobają mi się mężczyźni — powiedział Seung-gil na jednym oddechu, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z JJ-em ani na chwilę. Zdążył w samą porę, bo Sara zajęła miejsce po drugiej stronie Seung-gila, mimo warczącego brata, który chciał wcisnąć się między nich.

— Seung-gil, myślałam, że zostałeś w Korei!

Seung-gil odwrócił wzrok od JJ-a, który gapił się na niego w szoku z uchylonymi ustami, i spojrzał na Sarę, przestając się uśmiechać. 

— Stwierdziłem, że warto się jednak pofatygować. Dla przyjemności — odpowiedział Sarze, obracając się bardziej w jej stronę, ale tylko dlatego, że dzięki temu mógł otrzeć się o JJ-a i oprzeć lekko o jego bok.

— Rzeczywiście przyjemnie oglądało się Viktora i Yuuriego, tu się zgodzę. — Sara nie wyglądała na zniechęconą, mimo że Seung-gil nie odpowiedział ani nie rozwinął dalej jej myśli. Poczuł za to za sobą ruch i usłyszał, jak JJ odchrząkuje, więc pewnie już przetrawił to, co się stało. — Na jak długo zostajesz? — zapytała Sara. Strzepnęła rękę brata ze swojego ramienia, nawet nie oglądając się do tyłu.

— Chciałbym wejść na bankiet, ale nie wiem, czy uda mi się samemu, bo wcześniej z niego zrezygnowałem — zaczął Seung-gil, po czym wyprostował się, siadając przodem do lodowiska.

— Och, jestem pewna, że… — wtrąciła Sara, ale nie dał jej skończyć.

— Dlatego myślałem, że może JJ weźmie mnie ze sobą — dokończył Seung-gil, odwracając się do JJ-a i przechylając głowę w oczekiwaniu na jego reakcję.

Był odwrócony plecami do ludzi, którzy z nimi siedzieli, w ten sposób jakby wykluczając ich z tej chwili oczekiwania na odpowiedź JJ-a. Seung-gil był świadomy, że wziął Kanadyjczyka z zaskoczenia, ale odrobina niezaplanowanej akcji nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodziła. Czasami nawet była całkiem pomocna, jak w przypadku Yuuriego. Ten niezaplanowany filmik, na którym wykonał zeszłoroczny program Viktora do arii _Stay close to me_ , doprowadził do ich spotkania, zejścia się i w końcu wykonania tego duetu, który widownia miała szansę zobaczyć zaledwie parę minut temu. Seung-gil nie szukał takiego rozgłosu – chociaż skupiając się na JJ-u nie mógł tego uniknąć, mężczyzna był jednym wielkim chodzącym rozgłosem.

Oczekiwanie na odpowiedź JJ-a przedłużało się i Seung-gil normalnie zacząłby już tracić wiarę w siebie, ale mina Kanadyjczyka nie wyrażała odmowy czy głębokiego zamysłu. Seung-gil chyba nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak mierzony wzrokiem, nie miał jednak czego się wstydzić, więc jego uśmiech jedynie nieco się poszerzył. Przechylił głowę w bok, świadomy tego, że włosy opadają mu na twarz, po czym spróbował je założyć za ucho w geście, jaki widział u Sary, jednak z przesadzonym machnięciem dłoni. Oczywiście jego kosmyki były za krótkie, aby to pomogło, więc znowu opadły mu na oczy.

Zadziałało; JJ zaśmiał się i zarzucił rękę na ramiona Seung-gila.

— Jasne — powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko, po czym przyciągnął go nawet bliżej. — Zabiorę cię na bankiet.

Zanim Seung-gil zdążył odpowiedzieć, Sara wstała, położyła obu dłonie na głowach i zmierzwiła im włosy.

— Wiecie co, też muszę coś załatwić — oznajmiła. Rozejrzała się i uśmiechnęła do kogoś siedzącego kilka rzędów za nimi. — Hej, Mila! Chcesz iść ze mną na bankiet? — zawołała, wywołując palpitacje u brata. Seung-gil przysunął się bliżej JJ-a, żeby oburzony Włoch przypadkiem na niego nie wpadł.

Sara nie zwracała już na nich uwagi, przeskakując siedzenia, aby dostać się do Mili, która nic nie odkrzyknęła, ale to mogło znaczyć, że po prostu wolała poczekać, aż Sara będzie bliżej. Michele rzucił się za nią, a Emil jedynie westchnął, patrząc za nimi.

— Myślicie, że Mickey w końcu zrozumie, dlaczego cały czas się wokół nich kręcę? — zapytał, niby do Seung-gila i JJ-a, niby w przestrzeń. — Sara nie jest tym Crispino, z którym chciałbym się umawiać.

— _Go for it_ — rzucił JJ zza Seung-gila, a jego ton był wyraźnie rozbawiony.

Emil spojrzał na niego z uniesionymi brwiami.

— Może jak Sara i Mila będą sobą zajęte. Wtedy będzie jasne, które z rodzeństwa Crispino podrywam — oznajmił, ale podniósł się i ruszył w stronę Włochów.

Seung-gil westchnął i oparł się o bok JJ-a. Wpatrywał się w jego kolano i wyobrażał sobie te silne uda owinięte wokół swojego pasa. JJ miał naprawdę przyjemne nogi, stwierdził Seung-gil, kładąc dłoń na jednym z nich. Ręka JJ-a zsunęła się powoli z jego ramion i zatrzymała na jego biodrze. Seung-gil zaczął się zastanawiać, czy JJ był na tyle silny, aby trzymać Seung-gila przy ścianie, kiedy będzie go pieprzyć. 

— Nie powiem, jestem nieco zaskoczony — przyznał JJ, mówiąc prosto do ucha Seung-gila. Na lodzie pojawił się ktoś nowy, ale Seung-gil nie patrzył w stronę lodowiska. — A nawet bardzo. Skąd się to wzięło tak nagle?

To było najważniejsze pytanie, ale odpowiedź nie była żadnym romantycznym wyznaniem, więc Seung-gil zawahał się. Po chwili jednak mentalnie wzruszył ramionami, bo JJ już zgodził się iść z nim na bankiet, nie znając nawet powodu, więc raczej to nie powinno sprawić, że się wycofa.

— Zobaczyłem, jak wylądowałeś poczwórnego loopa — odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z samego siebie, kiedy JJ parsknął śmiechem w jego włosy.

— Jesteś w moim typie — usłyszał jeszcze, zanim JJ pocałował go w skroń.

— Do bankietu jeszcze trochę czasu — rzucił Seung-gil, odsuwając się od JJ-a, aby móc na niego spojrzeć. — Chodźmy gdzieś.

sss

— Rozumiem mambo, bo sam to wybrałem — mówił Seung-gil — ale metal? 

JJ szczerzył się do niego po drugiej stronie stolika, pijąc shake’a przez słomkę.

— Nie kłamię. Yuri Plisetsky niemal zabił się, przedstawiając program do metalowego utworu. Nawet nie dał rady skończyć, bo padł ze zmęczenia.

— Metal? — zapytał Seung-gil ponownie, kręcąc głową. — Złoto uderzyło mu do głowy tak bardzo?

— Musiał ćwiczyć to jeszcze przed złotem — zauważył JJ, odchylając się na oparcie krzesła, biorąc shake’a w rękę. — Więc nie wiem, co go podkusiło. 

Seung-gil upił łyk swojej kawy.

— Jak pójdzie tak dalej, to młody albo szybko się spali, albo nabawi się kontuzji.

JJ zgodził się z nim kiwnięciem głową. Seung-gil wyciągnął nogi przed siebie i oparł jedną o łydkę JJ-a. Kanadyjczyk uśmiechnął się szeroko i odstawił shake’a na blat.

— Nie spodziewałem się, że taka Królowa Śniegu jak ty będzie się tak otwarcie zachowywać. Skąd wiedziałeś, że na bankiet idę sam?

Seung-gil pochylił się do przodu, opierając łokcie na stole i krzyżując ręce. Nie przyznał się do podsłuchiwania.

— Nazwałeś mnie królową tylko dlatego, że sam nazywasz siebie królem?

JJ odzwierciedlił jego pozę, nie cofając swoich nóg, ale za to uśmiechając się, w przeciwieństwie do koreańczyka.

— Musisz przyznać, że pasuje — odpowiedział. — Wydajesz się osobnikiem, który o nic nie dba, nigdy się nie uśmiecha i niczego nie czuje. — Słowa JJ-a trochę zabolały, mimo że Seung-gil sam budował sobie taką właśnie reputację. Jednak JJ jeszcze nie skończył. — A jednak siedzisz tu przede mną po tym, jak wprosiłeś się jako moja osoba towarzysząca na bankiet, i bawisz się ze mną pod stołem. Tylko parę razy widziałem, jak się uśmiechasz, ale był to naprawdę przyjemny widok. — JJ oparł brodę na dłoni i puścił mu oczko. — I _King JJ_ postara się wywoływać go częściej niż rzadziej.

Seung-gil wywrócił oczami, ale otarł kostkę o łydkę JJ-a pod stołem. 

— _King JJ_ będzie musiał się postarać.

— Staranie się to moja specjalność. Niczego nie zostawiam szczęściu. To nie w stylu JJ-a.

Seung-gil zaczynał naprawdę lubić styl JJ-a.

sss

JJ potrafił robić loda tak, jakby to tym, a nie łyżwiarstwem, zajmował się profesjonalnie. Klęczał przed Seung-gilem, jedną rękę trzymając na jego penisie i oblizując go całego, zostawiając mokre pocałunki, a drugą miał wsuniętą we własne spodnie, obciągając sobie. Kiedy tu przyleciał, Seung-gil miał nadzieję, że w końcu uda im się dojść do tego momentu, ale nie spodziewał się, że JJ będzie aż tak chętny. Na tyle, aby pojawić się tuż przed bankietem w pokoju hotelowym Seung-gila.

Seung-gil nie zdążył jeszcze założyć marynarki i zawiązać krawata w swoim przygotowaniu na bankiet, kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Gdy je otworzył, w progu stał JJ, ubrany w [garnitur koloru ciemnego cyjanu, pasujący mu do koloru oczu, i ciemnoniebieską, niemal czarną koszulą](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C0g8L9uVIAAzPWO.jpg), która pasowała z kolei do jego włosów. Seung-gil miał tylko moment, żeby się zastanowić, czy ten garnitur należał do którejś linii ubrań JJ-a, zanim został pchnięty na ścianę i przyparty do niej. Zaraz potem został pocałowany, ale krótko – zdecydowanie za krótko.

— Tak więc — zaczął JJ, przyciskając nos do policzka Seung-gila, pochylając się nad nim. Na twarzy miał uśmieszek, pewnie dlatego, że Seung-gil stał na palcach, jeszcze goniąc za jego wargami. Nie miał tego za złe Kanadyjczykowi, bardziej przejmował się tym, ile będzie musiał czekać do następnego pocałunku. — Masz ochotę na coś szybkiego?

— Hm. — Seung-gil udał, że się zastanawia. Przesunął ręce z ramion JJ-a na jego kark, aby następnie wpleść palce w jego włosy. — Co masz na myśli?

— Ty przy ścianie, ja na kolanach, obciągam ci ustami, dochodzisz.

Seung-gil uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i pociągnął JJ-a w dół, aby móc go pocałować. Przez dłuższą chwilę zajmowali się właśnie tym, skubiąc wargami, pocierając językami, ale Seung-gil był świadomy, że jeśli nie chcą spóźnić się na bankiet i zwrócić na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi, to nie mają teraz za dużo czasu dla siebie, więc “coś szybkiego” powinno się już zacząć. Dlatego odsunął głowę JJ-a od swojej twarzy, z zadowoleniem czując, że kanadyjczyk przygryzł lekko jego wargę, jakby nie chciał przestać go całować. Seung-gil pociągnął go mocniej za włosy tylko po to, aby następnie nacisnąć na jego głowę, dając JJ-owi do zrozumienia, że może brać się do roboty.

— Skoro mam dojść, i to szybko, to czemu jeszcze nie zacząłeś? — mruknął, kiedy JJ zaczął się lekko opierać – pewnie odruchowo. Jednak po tych słowach w jego oczach pojawiło się zrozumienie i od razu upadł na kolana. Było to tak nagłe, że Seung-gil wzdrygnął się lekko i pociągnął JJ-a za włosy, aby na niego spojrzał. — Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał.

JJ zaśmiał się lekko, nieco zawstydzony, na co wskazywał rumieniec na jego policzkach. Pokiwał głową i puścił Seung-gilowi oczko.

— Tak, w porządku. Przyznam, że być może jestem trochę nadgorliwy. — Ostatnie słowo JJ powiedział już do penisa Seung-gila, bo zaczął niecierpliwie rozpinać pasek i rozporek, które miał obecnie przed twarzą. Spuścił spodnie i bieliznę Seung-gila jednym ruchem, a potem z tym swoim niemal zawsze obecnym szerokim uśmiechem znowu spojrzał w górę. — Nie baw się czasem w zatrzymywanie swoich reakcji dla siebie — oznajmił, zmieniając pozycję na wygodniejszą, rozszerzając kolana. — Czasami potrzebuję słów zachęty.

— Kłamca — rzucił rozbawiony Seung-gil, unosząc brew. Przygryzł wargę, przyglądając się, jak JJ oblizuje usta, patrząc znowu na jego penisa, który był coraz bardziej zainteresowany zbliżającą się przyjemnością. Chwycił go w dłoń i przesunął raz od nasady po główkę i z powrotem.

— Nie dojdź w moich ustach — powiedział jeszcze JJ, zanim w końcu dobrał się językiem i wargami do penisa Seung-gila, całując go i oblizując, jakby nie chciał go brać w usta, kiedy nie miał jeszcze pełnego wzwodu. 

Wkrótce to przestało być problemem, bo JJ wiedział, co robi; Seung-gil mógł się rozluźnić i oprzeć całkowicie o ścianę, odchylając głowę do tyłu i skupiając się na mokrych, ciepłych ustach, które przez moment ssały główkę jego penisa, aby potem przesunąć się po nim dalej, aż do obejmującej go nadal dłoni. 

Seung-gil mógł na palcach jednej ręki policzyć, ile razy miał robionego loda, łącznie z tym, który właśnie był w trakcie. Jego wcześniejsze doznania polegały na odkrywaniu siebie i swojej seksualności z równie niedoświadczonymi gejami, którzy tak jak on dopiero zorientowali się, że nie interesują ich kobiety. Dlatego to, co prezentował teraz JJ, było o niebo lepsze niż wszystko, co Seung-gil pamiętał. 

Połączenie rytmicznych ruchów dłoni i ust, drażnienie wargami i językiem, a nawet zadowolone dźwięki, jakie JJ z siebie wydawał – to wszystko sprawiało, że Seung-gil mógł tylko wzdychać i jęczeć z przyjemności. Nawet nie musiał zmuszać się do układania konkretnych zdań – ba, słów – aby przekazać JJ-owi, co mu się podoba a co nie, ponieważ JJ odczytywał wszystko z jego jęków i drgnięć bioder. 

Dopiero po paru minutach Seung-gil się zorientował, że cały czas trzyma włosy JJ-a w pięściach. JJ się nie skarżył, więc nie widział powodu, aby go puścić; na dodatek nie wiedział, czy byłby w stanie to zrobić, zwłaszcza kiedy JJ zabrał swoją dłoń z jego penisa i skupił się na wylizywaniu go. Seung-gil zerknął w dół z ciekawości i syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, kiedy zobaczył, jak JJ nerwowymi ruchami rozpiął swój rozporek i wcisnął rękę w spodnie, biorąc się w dłoń i zaczynając sobie obciągać. 

— Nadgorliwy… — wydusił z siebie Seung-gil, uśmiechając się lekko, kiedy JJ skupił na nim swoje spojrzenie. 

Znalazł siłę, aby przesunąć dłoń z włosów JJ-a na jego policzek i wsunął w jego usta kciuk. JJ przycisnął swoją wolną rękę do uda Seung-gila i, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, wziął jego penisa do ust na tyle, że Seung-gil nie tylko czuł erekcją własny kciuk, ale i gardło JJ-a.

— Blisko — jęknął Seung-gil, usłużnie ostrzegając JJ-a, żeby się odsunął. 

JJ pocałował go w główkę ostatni raz i wstał, zabierając rękę z uda Seung-gila i opierając ją o ścianę obok jego głowy. Przysunął się do niego tak, aby ich penisy ocierały się o siebie, a następnie owinął wokół nich dłoń i w ten sposób doprowadził Seung-gila do orgazmu, samemu dołączając po jeszcze paru ruchach.

Kiedy łapali oddech, JJ opierał czoło o ramię Sueng-gila, trzymając biodra z dala od niego. Seung-gil przesuwał dłonie po ramionach JJ-a, zaciskając je krótko na spiętych bicepsach i barkach Kanadyjczyka, podtrzymujących go, aby nie upadł do przodu, na Seung-gila. Czuł się naprawdę wspaniale; już wcześniej nie żałował swojej decyzji, aby jednak pojawić się w Barcelonie, a teraz na dodatek JJ pokazał mu taką przyjemność, że Seung-gil wręcz cieszył się ze swojej impulsywności.

JJ westchnął głośno ostatni raz, pocałował Seung-gila krótko i odsunął się o krok.

— Doprowadzimy się do porządku i możemy iść — oświadczył, kierując się do łazienki. Seung-gil chwilę popatrzył za nim – łyżwiarze mieli naprawdę cudownie umięśnione pośladki – ale w końcu do niego dołączył, aby szybko się ogarnąć, dokończyć ubieranie i zejść na bankiet.

sss

— Rok temu było na odwrót — zauważył na głos JJ, popijając swojego szampana. Seung-gil przechylił głowę, żeby móc na niego spojrzeć; JJ obejmował go w pasie, trzymając blisko siebie i od czasu do czasu wystukując palcami rytm _Theme of King JJ_ , chociaż Seung-gil nie przyznał się do tego, że rozpoznał melodię.

JJ nie patrzył na niego, więc Seung-gil podążył za jego wzrokiem. Zarumieniony ze wstydu, ale i wyraźnie zadowolony, japoński Yuuri chichotał w ramionach Viktora, który zdążył już sporo wypić i rozebrać się do bielizny. Zezłoszczony rosyjski Yuri wymachiwał zebranymi ubraniami Viktora, uderzając niechcący rękawem koszuli stoicko patrzącego na to wszystko Otabeka, podczas gdy Chris, który rozebrał się już do połowy, skakał na jednej nodze, próbując zdjąć buta, aby móc ściągnąć spodnie. Nieznany Seung-gilowi szatyn stał obok z ubraniami Chrisa i podtrzymując go, aby nie upadł. Wszystko to rejestrował Phichit, stojąc bliżej Seung-gila i JJ-a, aby objąć każdego swoim telefonem.

— Na odwrót? — zapytał Seung-gil, wracając spojrzeniem do JJ-a. Zauważył, że stojący niedaleko łyżwiarze również się zaciekawili, ale zdziwił się, kiedy to nie JJ odpowiedział, ale Mila, która specjalnie pociągnęła Sarę w ich stronę.

— Prawda, było na odwrót w wypadku Yuuriego i Viktora — przyznała. — Ale Yuri też był wkurzony, a Chris rozbierał się sam z siebie, więc to się nie zmieniło.

Seung-gil znowu spojrzał na japońskiego Yuuriego, którego marynarka była rozpięta, ale nie wydawało się, żeby miał zamiar się dalej rozebrać. Trzymał wiszącego na nim Viktora, obejmując go obiema rękoma w pasie.

Phichit opuścił telefon i westchnął teatralnie, odwracając się do nich.

— Yuuri niczego nie pamięta, bo rok temu był taki pijany. Dowiedział się dopiero tuż przed tegorocznym finałem. — Mila roześmiała się, ale Phichit jeszcze nie skończył. — Widziałem parę zdjęć, ale tak żałuję, że nie widziałem tego na żywo! — marudził.

— Żałuj, żałuj — powiedział JJ. — Isabella zrobiła tak wiele zdjęć, że wyczerpała baterię i w moim, i w swoim telefonie. — Od razu Phichit spojrzał na niego i otworzył usta, ale JJ pokręcił głową i oparł policzek o głowę Seung-gila, przewidując jego pytanie. — Musiałem przenieść te zdjęcia, bo zajmowały mi miejsce w telefonie, więc ich nie mam.

— Nie usunąłeś ich? — Seung-gil zapytał sztucznie neutralnym tonem. Po co JJ miałby trzymać zdjęcia rozebranego japońskiego Yuuriego na swoim telefonie?

— Isabella chciała je zachować — powiedział beztrosko JJ, nie zorientowawszy się w niczym, mimo że Seung-gil był świadomy, że wszyscy dookoła wykryli jego bojowy nastrój. Na szczęście odpowiedź JJ-a była tak niewinnie prosta, że Seung-gil wywrócił oczami na swoje wcześniejsze oburzenie. 

Chwilę potem zauważył, że Phichit nadal nie zamknął ust i przyglądał się im z błyszczącymi oczami. 

— Czy wy jesteście razem? — rzucił Tajwańczyk. — Bo ostatnio nie upewniłem się co do swoich domysłów i ogłosiłem całej restauracji, że Viktor i Yuuri się pobrali, a tak naprawdę tylko się zaręczyli, więc wolę się upewnić.

To pytanie zbiło Seung-gila z tropu, ale tylko na chwilę. Obrócił się lekko, aby stać przodem do boku JJ-a, ale nadal być przez niego obejmowanym. Przechylił lekko głowę w bok i położył dłonie na ramieniu JJ-a.

— Przyszliśmy razem na bankiet — odpowiedział w tym samym momencie, kiedy JJ rzucił:

— Tak.

Spojrzeli po sobie; Seung-gil uniósł brwi, a JJ puścił mu oczko i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Jeśli myślisz, że tak łatwo się mnie pozbędziesz… — rzucił JJ, przysuwając się do niego, aby cmoknąć go w usta. — To nie doceniasz stylu JJ-a.

Seung-gil stanął na palcach, aby wyciągnąć się i pocałować go dłużej. Przerwał dopiero wtedy, kiedy usłyszał, że ktoś – pewnie Phichit – zrobił im zdjęcie. Zanim jednak mógł spojrzeć na Phichita i rozkazać, aby nie wrzucał tego na instagrama, zauważył, że to JJ trzyma telefon w dłoni i szczerzy się do zdjęcia ich pocałunku, które sam zrobił. 

Od razu zabrał mu komórkę i odsunął się, aby JJ nie mógł go tak łatwo złapać. Miał zamiar usunąć to zdjęcie, zwłaszcza że zobaczył, że jeszcze chwila i znalazłoby się na mediach społecznościowych. Jednak JJ dogonił go parę kroków dalej, przytulił się do jego pleców i objął go rękoma, ale nie próbował odzyskać telefonu. 

— Nie usuwaj — wyjęczał, położywszy brodę na ramieniu Seung-gila. Ten rozejrzał się, czy nikt inny nie robi im zdjęć, ale wszyscy skupili się już na Chrisie i Viktorze, którzy wyciągnęli skądś rurę i wyginali się wokół niej. — Nie wrzucę go nigdzie, ale nie usuwaaaj — zawodził dalej JJ.

— Nie usunę — zgodził się Seung-gil. Odciągnął ręce JJ-a od siebie i obrócił się do niego przodem. Oddał mu telefon i udał, że poprawia przód jego marynarki, strzepując nieistniejące okruchy, a następnie zostawił ręce na jego piersi. — Jesteśmy razem, co?

Przez chwilę Seung-gil miał wrażenie, że JJ chciał znowu go przytulić, ale kiedy usłyszał to pytanie, to jego ręce zamarły w połowie drogi, ale tylko na moment, bo po chwili złapał nimi łokcie Seung-gila.

— No ja mam nadzieję. Wprosiłeś mi się na bankiet, miałeś mnie przed sobą na kolanach, czego jeszcze chcesz od króla?

— M-hm-hm — mruknął Seung-gil. Uniósł dłoń i popukał palcem wskazującym wargę JJ-a. — Nie tak szybko, kowboju. Nie wiem, jak to się odbywa w Kanadzie, ale ja tak prędko się nie wiążę. 

— Och, okej. — JJ opuścił ręce i odsunął się o krok, ale Seung-gil złapał poły jego marynarki. 

— Chodziło mi o to — zaczął wyjaśniać, samemu robiąc krok do przodu — że najpierw powinniśmy się lepiej poznać, zanim wskoczymy w związek, nie sądzisz?

Skoro Seung-gilowi wystarczyło, że JJ potrafił skoczyć i wylądować poczwórnego loopa, a JJ-owi to, że Seung-gil wszedł mu z buciorami w życie bez “przepraszam”, to może im się uda. Jedyną przeszkodą byłaby odległość – Seung-gil nie zamierzał się wyprowadzać z Korei i wątpił w to, że JJ przeniesie się z Kanady. 

— Niby tak — zgodził się JJ. — Ale nie wiem, jak chcesz to logistycznie rozwiązać — zauważył. Seung-gil był zadowolony, że Kanadyjczyk wziął tę rozmowę na poważnie. — Nie mam za dużo czasu na wskakiwanie w samolot, aby pójść z tobą na randkę. Muszę myśleć o swojej karierze, a i ty na pewno bierzesz to samo pod uwagę.

Seung-gil pokiwał głową, bo doskonale to rozumiał.

— Nie musimy widzieć się co dwa dni. Na żywo. Od czegoś jest skype. — Uśmiech, jakim obdarzył go JJ, nie był jakoś szczególnie szeroki, ale Seung-gil potrafił odczytać z niego zadowolenie Kanadyjczyka. — Ale wiedz, że jak nazwiesz mnie królową, zwłaszcza w nawiązaniu do Królowej Śniegu, to koniec — ostrzegł Seung-gil.

— To mogę ci mówić… książę? Królewicz? — zapytał JJ, a widząc minę Seung-gila, zaśmiał się i sięgnął po dwa kieliszki szampana; jeden z nich podał koreańczykowi. Zarzucił ramię na jego barki i przysunął usta do jego ucha. — Cesarz? 

Seung-gil machnął ręką, jakby odganiał muchę, uderzając JJ-a lekko w twarz, zanim ten zdążył się odsunąć ze śmiechem.

— Co jest złego w moim imieniu?

— Hmm… — JJ podrapał się w brodę, a potem pstryknął palcami. — SG jakoś ujdzie!

Seung-gil wypił całą zawartość kieliszka od razu. Chyba nie do końca to przemyślał.

— O nie, nie ma mowy, nie dam ci się upić — powiedział JJ, zabierając mu pusty kieliszek i odstawiając swój pełny. — Przynajmniej póki się nie dowiem, jakim pijakiem jesteś.

— Nie jestem pijakiem — rzucił od razu Seung-gil, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. — Coś insynuujesz?

JJ bez słowa wskazał na grupę łyżwiarzy, która obecnie próbowała skusić Viktora i Chrisa do zejścia na dół z samego szczytu rury. Rosyjski Yuri chyba nawet wołał “kici-kici”, a Otabek gwizdał jak na psy; nie działało. Zadziałało z kolei na rosyjskiego Yuriego jak płachta na byka, bo z wyrazem wielkiej zdrady na twarzy spojrzał na kazaskiego łyżwiarza. 

— Yuuri, chodź do nas! — krzyknął Viktor, wołając swojego narzeczonego. Chris obracał się powoli dookoła rury. Japoński Yuuri stał bezradnie obok, rozglądając się dookoła, jakby szukał ratunku.

Żaden z nich nie przejmował się rosyjskim Yurim dźgającym Otabeka w pierś i zaciekle tłumaczącym mu, że koty są lepsze niż psy. Seung-gil nie mógł zgodzić się z tym stwierdzeniem, ale wolał się w tę dyskusję nie mieszać.

Z kolei JJ najwyraźniej postanowił się wmieszać między nich, chociaż nie do dyskusji. Kiedy wcisnął Seung-gilowi w ręce swoją marynarkę, poluzował krawat i zaczął rozpinać koszulę, Seung-gil domyślił się, co JJ zamierza, mimo że podczas rozmowy z Isabellą wykluczył możliwość rozbierania się… jeśli nie miałby dla kogo. Seung-gil nie wiedział, czy ma się czuć dobrze z tym, że najwyraźniej jednym z bodźców pchającym JJ-a do nagości była jego obecność.

— Naprawdę uważasz, że na tym bankiecie potrzeba więcej półnagich łyżwiarzy? — zapytał, odbierając od JJ-a koszulę. Przyjrzał się krótko jego tatuażom na ramionach, widząc [liść klonu](http://68.media.tumblr.com/999aed02b3bdfe80965bcd3b8a89485e/tumblr_oh4hwrsxjN1qge3t8o1_1280.png), co nie zdziwiło go za bardzo, bo to nie pierwszy patriotyczny tatuaż, jaki w życiu oglądał. Nawet nie zdziwił się za bardzo tatuażowi na drugim ramieniu, tylko westchnął, patrząc na [wytatuowane “JJ”](http://68.media.tumblr.com/3805b0a0dbf760a3f1550233fdfe6ce1/tumblr_oh4hwrsxjN1qge3t8o3_1280.png). 

— Oczywiście — odpowiedział JJ, ściągając buty i spodnie. Został w samych bokserkach i podkoszulce. — Ktoś musi ich stamtąd ściągnąć, zanim spadną i się połamią. Nie będą mogli wtedy wrócić na lód.

Seung-gila zdziwił powód, dla którego JJ chciał zgrywać bohatera, bo nie sądził, żeby w interesie JJ-a leżało ratowanie konkurencji.

— JJ, nie — powiedział.

— JJ, tak — usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Następnie JJ ściągnął podkoszulkę i odrzucił ją do Seung-gila, któremu upadła na głowę, bo koreańczyk był zbyt zajęty mrużeniem oczu na [tatuaż u dołu pleców JJ-a](http://68.media.tumblr.com/f328985c0ff0a5b888d42cc1a64291ec/tumblr_oh4hwrsxjN1qge3t8o2_1280.png). 

— Co to jest — rzucił, zabierając podkoszulkę z twarzy i zakładając ją sobie na ramię, jak pozostałe części ubrania JJ-a, który właśnie obrócił w jego stronę twarz i puścił mu oczko.

— Spermołapka z moich inicjałów, mój własny projekt — odpowiedział Kanadyjczyk, po czym wręcz w podskokach zbliżył się do rury i bez chwili przerwy zaczął wspinać się na górę.

— JJ! — zawołał Chris, puszczając rurę rękoma, trzymając się tylko udami, aby przywitać JJ-a na górze z szeroko otwartymi ramionami. 

Jego krzyk na nowo skupił uwagę wszystkich na osobnikach na szczycie rury, a nie na rosyjskim Yurim nadal warczącym w twarz Otabeka, który trzymał ręce w górze, nawet się nie broniąc słowami. Seung-gil podszedł do japońskiego Yuuriego.

— Dlaczego JJ tam dołączył? Też chce spaść i się połamać? — zapytał japoński Yuuri, rozkładając bezradnie ręce. — Yakov chyba poszedł po miotłę, żeby ich stamtąd ściągnąć, ale jak pospadają, to ta miotła przyda się najwyżej do zebrania ich z podłogi. 

— JJ poszedł pomóc — odpowiedział prosto Seung-gil. 

Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył, że JJ zatrzymał się pod Chrisem i Viktorem. Wyglądał, jakby było mu tam całkiem wygodnie, jakby po prostu przysiadł się na pogawędkę. [Prawą nogę owinął na rurze, a kostkę zatrzasnął między udem i łydką lewej nogi. Lewą kostkę również trzymał przy rurze, utrzymując równowagę.](http://poledancedictionary.com/moves/146/leg-lock/) Ręce trzymał ugięte i skierowane ku górze, jakby obawiał się, że któryś z wijących się nad nim osobników spadnie na niego. Nie było słychać, o czym ta trójka rozmawia, ale byli mocno rozchichotani i zarumienieni z wysiłku. 

— Uda mu się? — zapytał z powątpiewaniem japoński Yuuri. — Możemy mu jakoś pomóc?

— Nie mam pojęcia — odparł szczerze Seung-gil. — Dopiero się poznajemy. 

Japoński Yuuri rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się. Seung-gil wzruszył ramionami, nie mówiąc nic więcej.

— Trzymajmy kciuki, że mu się uda — podsumował Japończyk. Po chwili zmarszczył brwi. — Phichit… 

Seung-gil odwrócił się i zobaczył, że Phichit celuje telefonem do góry, ale patrzy na Japońskiego Yuuriego.

— Nie chcesz pamiątki z tego wieczoru, Yuuri? Wiesz dobrze, że Leo i Guang Hong będą zawiedzeni, jeśli nie udokumentuję tego wieczoru na instagramie.

— Dokumentuj szybciej, bo się zbierają. W końcu — odezwał się głos za nimi; był to mężczyzna, który trzymał ubrania Chrisa. Popijał szampana i miał nieco znudzony wyraz twarzy, jakby był przyzwyczajony do tego rodzaju zachowań.

Seung-gil wrócił spojrzeniem na rurę, gdzie rzeczywiście Chris zwijał się na dół, nie omieszkając skorzystać z pomocy ciała JJ-a, który wyciągał ręce po Viktora, aby przekazać go Chrisowi. Kiedy i Szwajcar i Rosjanin byli bezpiecznie na ziemi, JJ rozplątał się ze swojego siadu i zjechał elegancko po rurze w dół, lądując w szpagacie i z rozłożonymi rękoma. Parę osób nawet zaklaskało.

sss

Powrót do Korei był niczym powrót do szarej rzeczywistości. Min-so nie była zadowolona z tego, że zniknął i nikogo o tym nie poinformował, ale nie widział powodu, aby ogłaszać swoją dwudniową nieobecność – gdyby został na dłużej, to owszem, dałby znać, bo ominąłby trening. Ale nie było go tylko w weekend, dzisiaj był poniedziałek, który miał wolny, a na lodowisku miał się pojawić dopiero we wtorek. Min-so zaatakowała go telefonami jeszcze zanim wsiadł w samolot, ale zignorował ją.

Wolał myśleć o tym, jak pożegnał się z JJ-em dwie godziny wcześniej, jeszcze w hotelu. JJ wymknął się rodzicom z samego rana i spędzili przyjemną godzinę na kanapie w pokoju Seung-gila, całując się i obejmując. Seung-gil długo nie zapomni widoku JJ-a klęczącego nad jego udami, z potarganymi włosami, czerwonymi policzkami i mokrymi ustami, nagą piersią poruszaną ciężkim oddechem. 

Domyślał się, że gdyby spytał JJ-a, czy może zrobić mu zdjęcie, otrzymałby pozwolenie, ale coś go powstrzymało. Może była to świadomość, że będzie wzdychać do tego zdjęcia, myśleć o nim i co chwilę zerkać do telefonu, zamiast skupiać się na treningu. Wolał nie mieć takiej pokusy, więc skupiał się na zapamiętywaniu tego widoku.

Kiedy wylądował bokiem na kolanach JJ-a i mógł skulić się przy nim, podgryzając jego obojczyk i drażniąc sutek palcami, dodał do wspomnień jeszcze zapach i jęki Kanadyjczyka, które będą towarzyszyły mu w nocy nie raz, nie dwa. 

Seung-gil z westchnieniem szarpnął głową, aby pozbyć się tych myśli, ponieważ prawie nie zauważył taksówki, która podjechała. Podał kierowcy swój adres i włączył telefon. Miał kilkanaście nieodebranych telefonów i kilka SMS-ów od trenerki, ale o wiele bardziej zainteresowały go dwie wiadomości od JJ-a, obie z dołączonymi zdjęciami. Otworzył pierwszą i zobaczył, że JJ przesłał mu selfie, które pewnie zrobił w samolocie. Na zdjęciu nie było całej twarzy JJ-a, tylko jego zadowolony, leniwy uśmiech. Centrum uwagi zdjęcia była wygięta szyja i odsłonięty obojczyk; JJ specjalnie rozpiął guziki swojej koszuli i rozszerzał ją palcami, aby pokazać malinkę, którą Seung-gil zrobił rano. 

Cóż. Seung-gil właśnie zdobył nową tapetę, która pewnie będzie tak samo rozpraszająca, jak zdjęcie, o które nie poprosił wcześniej. Ale nie miał jak temu zaradzić… i jeśli miał się przyznać, to tak naprawdę nie chciał. Cieszyło go, że ma potwierdzenie czasu, który spędził z JJ-em, potwierdzenie, do którego może zaglądać, kiedy będzie miał ochotę.

Druga wiadomość była o wiele bardziej zaskakująca. Przedstawiała zdjęcie biletu na mistrzostwa Korei Południowej w łyżwiarstwie figurowym, które miały się odbyć za miesiąc, na początku stycznia. Seung-gil na szybko sprawdził, kiedy odbywają się mistrzostwa Kanady, bo nie chciał, aby JJ się specjalnie poświęcał – zgodzili się, że muszą myśleć o swoich karierach. Dowiedziawszy się, że mistrzostwa Korei Południowej i Kanady dzieli tydzień, Seung-gil odetchnął i pozwolił sobie poczuć radość, że JJ przyleci go oglądać.

Schował telefon do kieszeni i spojrzał za okno taksówki. Powrót do rzeczywistości nagle przestał być aż taki szary.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](http://janekburza.tumblr.com/)


End file.
